Father and Son
by Sonnchen
Summary: @all who reviewed my last story: I answered somewhere in my A/N summary: Dumbledore is dying and tells Harry a few things. A songfic.


A/N (it's really long...):

For all who have reviewed my last story ('Lily's and James' Christmas') , skip the next paragraphe (unless you want to be bored to death of my whinig about why I hate this christmas) and look if I wrote something to your review. 

For the others, if you don't want to be bored to death either, skip the next paragraph also. 

OK, I wrote this story yesterday (24th December), because it was the worst Christmas Eve I ever had. You know, Germans get their presents on Christmas Eve, because they can't wait till the next morning. I always liked it, some family members would meet at our house, we would go to church, than we would go to my grandma and watch TV, while my parents would put the presents under the Christmas Tree. Well, this year everybody was only shouting at each other and after a while I couldn't stand it anymore, locked myself in the office of my mum and wrote this story, although I wasn't allowed to turn the computer on at least till wednesday, but nobody cares any more. I hate it. Nobody cares any more for the others. 

OK, YOU CAN START TO READ AGAIN!  
I don't like this story, it's really really bad I think (well, I say that about every story of mine ^^''''). But, go on and read it, it would also be very nice of you to review, even if you didn't like it. If you notice a mistake (and I think there are many, I'm not very good at English, although I'm trying to learn harder), send me a mail to [cho.chang@firemail.de][1] , e.g. you could download this text, correct it and send me the corrected version. I would like to have a Beta-reader also (this sounds as if I want to buy one, doesn't it?), so mail me if you'd like to be one (mine). 

To the ones who reviewed my last story:  
  
  
@ Steffi Silberstreif: *g*, ich find's gut, dass du meine englischen Storys liest, ich bin auch für ne deutsche Section... Würd das alles ein wenig einfacher machen, ich müsste nicht alles zweimal schreiben 

@gurl, B*u*T*e*R*f*L*y* and hi: You said I should write more like this, make a series and think of another way to get them together or make a series out of this story, I like the idea (especially make a series and think of another way...), but I can't think of anything... And, aren't there too many series about Lily and James? hm... (this means I try to think and that it can take a LONG time...)

@everyone who told me that it was cute/good/etc: Thanks! I love reviews like this! (well, who doesn't?)  
@everyone who complained about my mistakes: You know, English isn't my mother language, can you help me to correct the mistakes? 

OK, you are still reading this? Wow!  
But I don't want to say anything else (if I decide to do so, I will do it at the end of the story), so you can read the story now. 

***

Father and Son

  
  


It's not time to make a change   
Just relax, take it easy   
You're still young, that's your fault   
There's so much you have to know

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, who stood in front of his bed and tried to accept what he had just told him.   
"It's not that you can't live without me, Harry, I think you will do as well as before."  
  


Find a girl   
Settle down   
If you want you can marry

"See, you have your friends. Ron, Dean, Neville, and especially Hermione. She really loves you, and I know you'll be happy together. Tomorrow will be your last day at school, you should celebrate, not cry!"   
Harry looked at him disbelieving. As if he ever could do that!   


  


Look at me, I am old   
But I'm happy

"It sounds as if you want to die!"   
The headmaster smiled even more.   
"Remember? For the well organized mind death is only the next big adventure. I want to die when I'm happy, so this is the best time!"   


  


I was once like you are now   
And I know that it's not easy   
To be calm when you found   
Something going on

"But there's so much I want to learn from you."   
Harry began to sob.   
"You know Harry I think I couldn't teach you anything. I was like you, when I was young. I think, if you are willing, you can learn this things from the things that happen to you." 

But take your time think a lot   
Think of everything you've got   
For you will still be here tomorrow   
But your dreams may not

"Think of this, Harry. I don't want you to be unhappy, because I die. I don't want you to think you could have saved me. Think of what you want and how you can get it without hurting anyone. You never know if there's an opportunity to do it this way later." 

How can I try to explain   
'cause when I do   
He turns away again   
It's always been the same   
Same old story

Harry didn't want to hear this.   
"What kind of man would I be if I didn't cry for you? You are the wisest man on the world, the things you taught me are the most important, I can think of!"  
Dumbledore sighted.   
"Then why don't you listen to me _now_?" 

From the moment I could talk   
I was ordered to listen   
Now there's a way

"I don't mind if you go on with your life, as long as you remember me. I will always live in the memory of the people, if they remember me." 

And I know that I have to go away   
I know I have to go

"I know that I will die. And I am ready. It doesn't matter to me if there will be something good or bad afterwards." 

It's not time to make a change   
Just sit down   
Take it slowly   
You're still young, that's your fault   
There's so much you have to know   
Find a girl   
Settle down   
If you want you can marry   
Look at me, I am old   
But I'm happy

"So just listen to me and be like you want to be. Live your dreams, be happy. So am I."   


  


All the times that I've cried   
Keeping all the things   
I know inside   
It's hard, but it's harder   
To ignore it

"Remember: What comes, that comes, and you have to meet it, when it does." 

If they were right, I'd agree   
But it's them they know, not me

"And always remember: Tell people your opinion, if you think that you are right, but try to listen to them and understand what they try to tell you. Sometimes you are the one who's not right."  
The boy looked at his headmaster full of admiration.   
"I don't think I will meet a wiser person than you anytime."  
The old man laughed softly. "Don't think that. I'm just a bit crazy and because people don't understand me they think I am wise."  
  


Now there's a way   
And I know that I have to go away   
I know I have to go

Dumbledore sighted and and closed his eyes.   
"I think, it's time."   
Harry looked shocked.   
"No! Don't say that! I have so many questions, so many..."  
The headmaster smiled one last time at him.   
"They have to be answered by someone else, I have to go..."   
He breathed heavy and than suddenly stopped. A look of peace could be seen on his face. The boy looked at him in shock, fell on his knees and began to cry.   
But they weren't only tears of grief, but also of happiness for the old man for finding his peace at last. 

OK, I hope I get many reviews (like everytime), and if you want to become my beta-reader, mail me (the address is somewhere in the long long author's note above)!!!

Disclaimer: The song "Father and son" belongs to Cat Stevens, the rest to J.K. Rowling, the idea to myself

   [1]: mailto: cho.chang@firemail.de



End file.
